


Long dramatic sighs for everyone

by Levitation_Cloak (BadWolfNovak)



Series: Finding us a place [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Also Tony speaks spanish, Bucky is basically a moody teen, Clint just wants love, F/F, I like to make Steve a jerk, I like to make Steve mean. Is that weird?, I'm gonna throw in some song lyrics cuz I can, I'm mean to steve, Lots of triangles, M/M, Maria and NAT are bamfs, None of this story makes sense, Stucky - Freeform, The boys fight over someone, This might be shit, Tony is a lovesick puppy, idk yet, it might be confusing, maybe smut?, sorry - Freeform, winterhawk - Freeform, winteriron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfNovak/pseuds/Levitation_Cloak
Summary: The fic in which Bucky is in love with Steve, Tony is in love with Bucky, Clint wants to make the people he loves happy and Steve is an asshat.Also Maria and Natasha are sick of the boys being stupid.





	1. Since the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this may seem out of character but whatever. I took some qualities of Clint's from the comics.

James Buchanan Barnes has a way with words, always has; except when it comes to telling his best friend that he has feelings for him.

  
Bucky fell in love with the blond when he was just a scrawny little thing needing the older boy to scrape him off the sidewalk after every fight he wasn't equipped for. But he kept those feelings hidden because there were more important things to fret about back then; things like war and death, and losing faith in humanity. Now, now there's not much to stress over and he has a million chances to blurt those three words. _So what's stopping him?_

  
He doesn't know. Maybe it's the way Steve stares at strangers in bars but never at him. Or it's because he feels unworthy of the blond's affection after everything he's done. All he knows is that it's very likely that Steve will never know how he feels.

  
And that kills him inside.


	2. Breathing In

Tony Stark is a man of many words. Some could say he has a big mouth; a gigantic, foot-always-in-it mouth.

  
The times that his mouth is shut are rare, and accompanied by lovesick eyes. He's only quiet when Bucky talks. The soldier has a knack for writing; his poems are Tony's favorite. He revels in the fact that he and he alone has earned the trust to read Bucky's poems. Even better, he gets to hear them; raspy and low whispers allowing him into the soldier's mind.

It's grown to be theraputic for both of them. Bucky will come into wherever Tony is, black notebook in hand and tap two fingers against his neck discreetly. Tony will stop whatever he's doing, no matter how important, and follow the taller brunet up to the roof. They lie comfortably next to each other on the ground, his shoulder pressed against Bucky's metal one. Sometimes their faces are turned towards each other, Bucky reading off memory or writing something new as he speaks, eyes still locked with Tony's.

He lives for those moments when he can breathe in Bucky's words.


	3. Spanish lullabies

Clint Barton appreciates beautiful people. As someone who dabbles in photography, he lives for a beautiful face to capture. Everyone on the team knows this. So they're surprised when he asks to shoot each of their worst scars.Clint finds beauty in the broken because someone found it in him when he was broken.

After finding his way back to himself after Loki, Clint wanted, no _needed_ someone to tell him everything would be okay. And that someone turned out to be Tony Stark.

  
It happened around 2 am; the archer was screaming and clawing at his scalp, trying to get that sadistic lilting voice out of his head. Even after all this time, memories of Loki still managed to torment Clint.

  
Tony was tinkering in his lab, eyes stinging but refusing to close on account of the nightmares that would follow. He dropped a wrench on his bare foot when he heard the screaming from down the hall. And he ran.

  
Clint remembers arms around him. The smell of metal and whiskey mixed with clammy hands pushing back his hair. And Spanish. A song in Spanish, about being stronger than your demons, being whispered into his ear.  
He swore to his redheaded best friend that he'd been sent an angel.

Natasha's probed the blond archer many times about the details of that night but he never says a word, only shrugs his shoulders with a slight tug at the corner of his lips.  
And when Tony is in hearing distance of the interrogation, he smiles down at his feet.


	4. Puppy

Bucky remembers meeting the team for the first time. How he automatically became attached to Clint when he learned the archer had gone through similar experiences. They fit like puzzle pieces; much like he and Steve used to.

Touch depraved after so many years of being alone, Bucky needs a loving hand and Clint is more than happy to help. He understands more than anyone. So they try over and over until they find their position; Clint on his back, legs open and Bucky lying between them, his head on the archer's stomach, the blond's fingers in his dark hair. It draws the soldier out of his shell and when they're alone he spills his thoughts. Clint protects every word with his life.

During movie nights their position earns them some stares but no one says a word. Steve makes a weird face but it's fleeting before he turns to the screen; Tony has a smile but it doesn't reach his eyes.

They're seen in this position alot. It winds them both down after stressful days; neither can handle too much social interaction or stress very well.

"Baby hawk, where's your puppy?" Natasha asks one morning as Clint sits on the counter drinking coffee straight from the pot. He raises an eyebrow, confused until Bucky walks in half awake and Natasha chuckles and points with the tilt of her head. The archer blushes softly and rolls his eyes before tapping his chin. He lets a whistle fall from his lips, one that he reserves for dogs he sees in the park, and laughs when Bucky perks up from behind the fridge.  
"Puppy!" Clint hums, smiling like an idiot when Bucky smiles softly at the nickname.


	5. Somebody else

Steve Rogers doesn't get jealous, he gets **possessive**. So when he notices his best friend curled up with Clint, his blood boils. Bucky doesn't like to be touched by anyone but Steve, or at least that's how it was in the beginning. _When did that change?_

Steve felt like he was losing Bucky. They rarely talked anymore, and the brunet seemed to avoid him. It hurt at first, but now he didn't really care. He knew Bucky was different because of everything he'd been through and Steve couldn't relate, so he'd run to someone who could. That made sense. But it still made something in his stomach cramp.

Bucky had found somebody else. And so did Steve. A slender brunet he met at an art gallery, with a smile like sunshine. He kept it secret, didn't want his team prying like they usually did. He didn't want to tell them it was just fun; just a physical relationship to distract him.  
But he wasn't sure what he was trying to distract himself from.

_I don't want your body but I hate to think about you with somebody else_


	6. Bathroom floor

_It hurts_. He swears his heart is throbbing when he sees them; a stranger with Steve's lips attached to his neck. Bucky gets naseaus at the sight and turns quickly on his heel, throwing himself in the elevator before the tears can start.

He screams and cries into his pillows, twisting in agony. His mind is ebbing with heartbreak that soon fades into self hatred. He should've told him. It's his fault, not Steve's. But he was such a fucking coward and couldn't just say it. Those three easy words that have been hanging off the tip of his tongue for decades now. God he hates himself. Hates how weak he is, how damaged, how stupid.  
He spirals until he's lost.

Tony sighs and rubs his eyes; it's been a rough night and he needs words. He needs that voice. His feet carry him that familiar route to the door with pictures taped on it, courtesy of Clint of course.

Inside he finds Bucky on the bathroom floor staring at a knife on the tile in front of him.


	7. We've Got You

When Clint hears the fighting he runs faster than he's ever run in his life.  
He sees Tony tackling Bucky onto the bed, a flash of silver and the sound of crying.

"I'm not enough! I'm never enough!" Bucky's voice is raw and full of pain, stabbing Clint in the chest.  
Tony tosses a knife to the floor, it clatters at the archer's feet. He's motionless, shocked when he realizes what Bucky had intended to do with the weapon. He's on the bed in a flash, helping Tony calm the struggling brunet.

"You're enough James. You're enough for us." Clint is repeating as he gently runs his fingers through the soldier's hair. Bucky had tired himself out between sobbing and trying to fight off Tony and Clint; he let them pull him into a more comfortable position, on his stomach, his head in Clint's lap, Tony sitting on his back massaging his shoulders. "We've got you. We've got you James." Tony keeps whispering, alternating between Spanish and English. Clint and Tony lock eyes over Bucky; they come to an understanding without uttering a single word. He's _theirs_.

  
They stay this way until the sun rises and chases away the darkness.


	8. Stand In

Steve is handed a cigarette and he studies it before slipping it between his lips. Kisses are pressed down his chest as he blinks sleepily.  
This feels so nice. And he feels so in control; a feeling that's been slipping through his fingers lately.

In the morning light, his lover slips on his clothes, presses a kiss to Steve's forehead, and leaves with a smile. The blond turns over and tries to go back to sleep but his mind keeps spinning. He keeps thinking about Bucky; he hates it. But he keeps thinking, he needs to get to the bottom of this.

  
And then it _clicks_. And Steve laughs, hysterically, crazy with how stupid he was. He wasn't in love with Bucky or mad at his friend being stolen.  
Steve was just worried. Worried that his stand in would be gone. In his mind Bucky was his wingman as well as his back up. His "if I'm not married by 30 I'll marry my best friend".   
And then Steve frowned. If Bucky was getting close with Clint, that could ruin the whole thing; Steve hadn't found anyone and he was so close to 30 already, he needed that deal.

He kinda didn't want to ruin Bucky's happiness, but he also didn't want to be alone. So he started planning.


	9. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are slightly vague and jump ahead in time just a little but I'll be uploading another fic soon that is just little moments between these chapters. So you can check those out. I'll label them so you'll know between what chapters they take place. Did that make sense?

It took a few days for Bucky to get back to his normal self. He still walked on eggshells around Steve but the blond didn't even notice.

Steve reached behind Bucky to grab a mug from the cupboard, chest almost pressing against the brunet's. "Sorry Buck. Not meaning to feel ya up or anything." The blond joked, biting his lip. Bucky couldn't make eye contact, just looked down at his feet awkwardly, trying to squeeze himself as close to the counter as possible.

"J? Mind giving me and Bruce a hand in the lab?" Tony asked, sensing Bucky's discomfort as he walked into the kitchen; he smiled when the soldier immediately rushed in the direction of the elevator and followed.

Steve raised an eyebrow at the new nickname before letting out a frustrated sigh.

Bruce waved at Bucky when he came in. "Hey, James. We're trying new smoothie flavors. Is it okay if we use you as a guinea pig?" The scientist smiled warmly at the soldier, gesturing towards a blender and arrangement of fruits and vegetables.  
Bucky chuckled and nodded, taking a seat. "And here I thought I was being invited to some sciency threesome." He joked, earning a soft laugh and head shake from Bruce.

"Ah, you're not that lucky." Tony teased, gently tugging Bucky's hair; he tries not to smile too brightly when the soldier takes his hand, squeezing gently.  
"Thanks for getting me out of there. I needed a distraction." Bucky murmurs, watching as Bruce begins loading things into the blender.


	10. Natural Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which Clint has a revelation

Clint rolls his eyes when Bucky whines. "Cliiint! I don't wanna pose anymore. My neck hurts." The soldier groaned as the archer moved around his softbox and studio lights. Sharing a floor in the tower with Clint meant Bucky was the first one to be dragged into his photography experiments.

  
"Well too bad J. Natasha and Maria are out on their couples vacation or whatever, so I need you to pose. I have this idea in my head. Now if only I could get this lighting right..." Clint trails off, his tongue poking out of his lips slightly. Bucky smiles at the sight, ignoring the little tug in his chest.

Tony's looking for Bucky when he's grabbed and pulled into Clint's room. "It's your turn. I'm done." Bucky huffs, pushing the shorter brunet onto the couch as Clint laughs. "Only if I get to read." Tony turns his chin up in defiance; Bucky smiles shyly, knowing what the other wants to read. He goes to retrieve his notebook and places it into Tony's hands.

They sit in silence at first but Bucky's distracted because Clint's making faces as he looks at his photos. "What's wrong?" The soldier asks, his fingers squeezing the archer's knee.  
"He looks too tense. Uncomfortable in front of the camera and I get that but it's kinda ruining the lighting idea." Clint sighs, running his fingers through his hair. Bucky's brows scrunch together as he think then he takes the book from Tony's hand. "Mind if I read instead?" The soldier hums, ready to share their special activity with Clint; he smiles when Tony nods happily.

  
They morph into their usual position as Bucky begins to read, soft but loud enough to let Clint hear.

  
" _The memories that haunt me slink away when I get lost in words_  
 _I've only just begun to realize_  
 _What I truly need_  
 _Conflicted by the tugging of my past_  
 _Pulled in too many directions_  
 _Trying to be who I was_  
 _Who I am_  
 _Who I can be_  
 _Darkness pulls me in and tosses me out like ocean tides_  
 _Like a message in a bottle I am at the mercy of the waves_  
 _I pray they are kind for I am fragile"_

 

  
".. natural light." Clint murmurs softly, adoration clear in his voice, blushing lightly when the others turn to him with confused faces. "What?" Tony asks, eyebrow raised but still in a state of relaxation.  
"I-you.. You're both natural light. L-like sunshine on a cloudy day slanting in through the glass of a window. Perfect for photos." Clint stutters, his heart thumping and brain working too fast to fully explain what he's feeling. "T-the kind of light that you can see specks of dust in; it's w..warm and safe and... and," the blond is running out of breath, "feels like..home." he whispers.


	11. Plan in Motion

Steve wakes up sweating. His nightmare had been so vivid that his throat felt like it was sore from all the screaming he had done in the dream.

He was alone. Just like he had feared, Bucky had chosen Clint and he was all alone. The blond needed to steal the brunet back. He _couldn't_ be alone.

Before he heads to Bucky's room, Steve rubs his eyes repeatedly to make it seem as though he were crying. He wiggles off his pajama bottoms and sets his plan in motion.

Bucky finally wakes up after a few minutes of Steve pestering him. "Buck, I k-keep having nightmares. And I-I need you. Can I sleep in here tonight? Please?" Steve whispers, making sure to have his voice shake pathetically. He holds back a grin when the brunet nods sleepily.

Bucky is lying on his back so Steve takes the opportunity to snuggle in close, lying his head on the brunet's chest, and throwing his leg over the other's thigh. When he feels Bucky's arm wrap loosely around his body, Steve feels triumph.


	12. Two Different Things

Bucky wakes up warm and snuggles into the comforting feeling before he opens his eyes. When he sees Steve he feels a tug in his heart but a cramping in his stomach. His body telling him two different things: _this is what you've wanted_ but _this feels better with Clint and Tony._ The brunet gently slips out of bed without waking his friend.   
In the shower he sighs and tries to think clearly about whats been going on.

Later on, Bucky finds himself in the kitchen laughing as Natasha keeps the coffee pot away from Clint. The redhead tosses the empty pot to Maria, who in turn throws it to Pietro. The speedster takes off leaving Clint pouting and whining.

Steve walks in from his morning run and grabs a water bottle from the fridge. "Hey, Buck. Thanks for last night." The blond hums, sliding his hand down the brunet's arm. Bucky blushes slightly and nods, "no problem." He mumbles before moving to grab some pancakes that Maria had made.

Clint frowns from his spot on the counter. His eyes dart between Bucky and Steve quickly before being cast downward. He silently leaves the kitchen without anyone noticing.   
The archer finds himself in Tony's lab, surprised at where his own head led him. He walks in and makes himself comfortable at one of the genius's desks.

"Hey, Clint. What's up?" Tony hums, coffee mug in one hand, screwdriver in the other. The brunet just chuckles when the archer let's out a frustrated sigh. Tony walks over and gently holds the mug up to Clint's lips. It's a domestic sight, the blond drinking from the brunet's mug. When Tony thinks his friend is finally awake, he asks again, "What's up? You okay?"

When Clint shakes his head and finally spills his thoughts, Tony feels sick but knows what to do. "C'mon." He murmurs as he pulls the blond up to the roof.


	13. 21st Century

The next time Bucky sees Clint and Tony, they're snuggled together asleep on a couch in the genius's lab. The sight makes his heart melt. He gently runs his fingers through the archer's hair as well as the brunet. Bucky smiles when they both hum in their sleep.

"Monogamy isn't for everyone you know." Maria states as she stretches out on the mat next to where Bucky is training with a punching bag. He looks at her slightly confused. "Okay..?" His friend smiles and rolls her eyes playfully. "You're very obvious when you look at Clint and Tony." Maria chuckles, watching the realization dawn on Bucky's face. "It's the 21st Century Barnes. You can have more than one partner, more than one sexuality. Anything you feel is okay now." Her voice was gentle and caring, the way it always got when she spoke with him.

"I just don't want to get hurt." Bucky admits, resting his forehead against the punching bag. "And... and I think I have feelings for someone but I know they don't feel the same..I think. At least they didn't but now, they act like they do..God I'm so fucking confused." Bucky growled, landing a solid punch to the side of the bag. Maria got up and pulled her friend away from the punching bag.

"Alright. We're going out. C'mon bear." She announced, heading out of the gym. Bucky couldn't help but roll his eyes at the nickname.

 


	14. Aw Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little twist on the way Clint gets Lucky

Clint precariously balanced an open box of pizza in one hand and a milkshake in the other. He slowly walked from the kitchen towards the elevator, content to spend a lazy afternoon in his suite, only to be stopped by the sound of light barking. The archer lit up instantly, dogs made him happier than anything in the world. And when he turned to see a golden pup licking the face of one James Barnes, he thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

"Lucky! C'mon. Stop it." Bucky whined, holding the pup away from him as Maria laughed at his side. "Let him down so he can explore." She advised, nudging Bucky's side. The sunshine colored puppy barked happily and ran in circles around Maria and Bucky.

"Aw pizza no." Clint whined as he lost control of his box and the food tumbled to the floor. Bucky chuckled as the puppy immediately ran towards the archer and began sniffing and eating the pizza. "Hi Clint." Bucky hummed as he walked over and scooped Lucky into his arms. "Say hi to my new friend."

The archer smiled and started talking to the dog in babytalk, laughing as the pup licked his face. "Where'd you get him? And please tell me we're keeping him." He murmured, scratching behind the dog's ears.   
Bucky couldn't help but feel his heart swell at the sight of Clint bonding with the pup along with the fact that he had said something important. "He was abandoned in an alley. And yeah, _**we're**_ keeping him." The soldier murmured, ignoring Maria's eyebrow wiggle at him as she left to her room.


	15. Lovesick smile

When Fury announces that the team will need to go overseas to stabilize a situation in a few days, Tony decides that the Avengers need a mini vacation beforehand. So they all board Stark's private jet and fly off to the west coast for sunshine and sand.

"You're staring Clint." Natasha hums, her face upturned to the sun, sunglasses hiding her eyes. Maria laughs next to her as she rubs sunblock on her wife's legs.  
The archer sighs and pouts. "It's not my fault they both look good in sunglasses. And James' new haircut is not helping." Clint whines, flopping down onto his towel next to the girls. "You gave him that haircut." Maria points out, patting the blond's head gently.  
"He wanted it short this time. I just went off of his old army pictures. Fuck. I'm fucked. Him and Tony will be the death of me." The archer huffed, covering his face.

Bucky and Tony were a little ways away, tossing a frisbee to Lucky along the shoreline. The pair laugh when the pup runs into the water only to yelp and run right back out. "Okay, you were right. I'm in love with this dog." Tony smiled as he plopped down into the sand to play with Lucky. "I'm always right." Bucky teased as he walked into the water, gently toeing a baby crab that had flipped over right side up so it could crawl away. Tony watched the interaction with a soft smile; how anyone could be scared of the big softy they called Bucky Barnes, he was unsure.

A quiet click got his attention and he turned to see Clint holding his camera and staring at him and Bucky with what could only be described as a lovesick smile.


	16. Late night

Bucky was extremely grateful that Tony's vacation house was on the beach. Something about the chill of the ocean and the softness of the sand made everything that bothered the soldier disapear.   
Everyone had fallen asleep early, exhausted from the day of sun and fun, but Bucky was still wide awake; he figured a swim could help relax him enough to sleep.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he neglected to hear the footsteps approaching.  
"Out for a late night swim?" Steve hummed, walking into the water and stationing himself next to Bucky. The brunet nodded and swallowed when he saw that the blond was in only his underwear and not swimming trunks like Bucky. "J-just needed to clear my head. Feeling a little... overwhelmed lately." Bucky explained, running his silver fingers through his newly shorn hair.

Steve nodded, and stepped closer, laying an hand on Bucky's other arm. "Yeah, I get that. I'm always here if you need anything Buck." The blond crooned, moving his hand to caress the brunet's cheek gently. "I like your new style by the way. Reminds me of when you used to sweep dames and fellas off their feet." Steve chuckled, lightly tugging the ends of his friend's hair, knowing it would have an affect on him. Bucky held back a soft groan at the feeling of having his hair pulled, and instead forced a small smirk. "M'thinkin maybe it's time to turn that charm back on. Kinda lonely in this new century." He murmured, the sadness evident in his tone, as he turned his eyes to the sky and lingering full moon.

"Doesn't have to be lonely." Steve whispered, smiling when Bucky looked at him confused. "I'll let you think about that. Night Buck." The blond pressed a featherlight kiss to Bucky's jaw before he walked back into the house.

Bucky didn't get any sleep that night.


	17. The best at my six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always imagined that if Bucky were to be apart of the Avengers, he would still wear the mouthpiece from his winter soldier mask. The mask was sort of a reminder that he wasn't his own person, ya know? Like a muzzle, like he was someone's dog or something. But now he would wear it as a reminder to himself of his freedom. He can say and think what he wants and the mask comes off when HE wants it off.

Bucky was still mulling over Steve's words while he suited up for the mission. Even on the quinjet his mind was still working, but once most of his teammates were dropped at their designated battle spots, he had to focus. Only he, Tony and Clint remained, waiting for orders.

As he paced, Bucky could hear Clint singing off key to himself as he packed his quiver. The soldier smiled and slid into the seat next to the blond, just relaxing in the archer's presence. "Alrighty boys. Here we go. Remember where we parked!" Tony joked as he landed the quinjet and began the sequence that covered him in his Iron Man suit. Bucky chuckled and stood, grabbing his sniper; He felt a tug on his hand as he was putting on his mask.

"Come back in one piece yeah?" Clint murmured, smiling, but with a hint of worry in his eyes. The soldier nodded and brushed his lips against the archer's temple, reveling in the reaction it got him; the blond leaned into the contact.  
"Me too, me too!" Tony whined from nearby, ruining the intimate moment. Bucky rolled his eyes and grabbed the genius by the back of his neck and planted a soft kiss to his forehead before heading out into the battlefield.

"Your turn Katniss. Only want the best marksmen at my six and J's already out there." Tony murmured, hand cupping Clint's cheek, thumb brushing the blond's bottom lip slightly. The archer smiled and turned his head, pressing a gentle kiss to Tony's palm before leaving.

 


End file.
